


Candy Apples

by LunarXylop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarXylop/pseuds/LunarXylop
Summary: Becky cooks a lot when she’s nervous, and she has a tendency to get nervous a lot, especially when she’s meeting her boyfriend's best friend and family.





	Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Round 14 of the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge. I post it without bêta supervision so be kind

Becky was walking on Main Street on her way to her job at the library when she saw someone she thought look like Sam Winchester.  It wasn't the first time. When she was feeling lonely or after particularly bad dates,  she would think about him, Sam Winchester,  in the same way, she used to when she was just a girl carrying a massive crush on her neighbor, the kind and smart boy and his sweet smile. She had been thinking about him so much lately that it didn't surprise her when she started to notice people sharing a resemblance with him on a crowded place.  

But by the following week,  everyone was talking about it, when she was working at the library when she was buying her morning coffee,  even when she was at the grocery store for her weekly trip. Her hometown was seething with excitement, golden boy Sam Winchester was back and Becky still feeling like the clumsy and awkward girl she was when it came to Sam Winchester did her best to avoid him.  It worked for two weeks before she ran out of luck, which was a miracle in itself and a lot of hard work considering how small her hometown was. She was on her weekly trip to the grocery store when she heard Dean Winchester loud and deep voice, he was talking to his brother. While trying to avoid the Winchester's Becky found herself in front of Dean panicking to grab the first thing that came to her hand before trying to leave, but Dean had already recognized her.

"Hey Becky"

"Dean, Hi! "

"How are you?"  

"Fine! Fine! " Becky answered still putting boxes of chocolate chip cookie baking mix in her shopping cart.

"Do you mind,"  Dean asked pointing the baking mix Becky had in her hand. "Cas sends me to buy one.”

Becky gave the box she had in her hand, looking at Dean's hands, afraid to cross his stare.

"Bye Becky!" Dean said while leaving.

Becky angry at herself looked at her shopping cart and wondered what the hell she was doing with a dozen of cookies baking mix. She was going to put them back on the shelf when she realized how good of an idea it was for the kid reading programme after all. Now she just needed to buy a ton of eggs and butter, she would be cooking all night, but it was a nice distraction for Sam Winchester. She paid for all her food, glad to have succeeded in avoiding Sam Winchester once more, congratulating herself when she literally ran into him. Sam, as kind as he always had been, apologized for the whole incident, with a smile on his face when he recognized his old neighbor. He even invited her for a cup of coffee, the next day at the town coffee shop for old time sake.  Becky dazzled by him as she always been could say anything but yes to Sam Winchester.

After cooking all night that day she realized that cooking was very soothing for her nerves. And that how the cooking spree started. Now every time she was overly nervous, Becky cooked to calm herself down. Now four months later, Sam and Becky were officially in a serious relationship, and Becky was known as the town new baking lady.

\---

When Becky wake up that morning, she was a bundle of nerves because tonight was a bit of an unusual pizza and movie night. Sam was introducing her as his girlfriends to his brother Dean and his husband Castiel, but also to his best friend, Gabriel. Having Dean and Castiel as guests tonight, wasn’t what she was worried about even if Dean was a gruff man who liked nobody but his brother and his husband, Castiel was sweet enough for the both of them and already considered Becky as a friend. 

Becky was anxious about meeting Gabriel Novak. Gabriel Novak, whose opinion Sam value more than anyone else but his older brother. Gabriel Novak, who was his ex-boyfriend as they mess around and had sex before even if Sam never considered him as such. Gabriel Novak who was a world-renowned baker; a little fact that she wished she knew before offering to baker dessert in his stead. But Sam never called him anything else than Gabe. Castiel was the one who told her and after a long conversation on the phone,  and now she knew he was obsessed with candies and sugary goods. 

Yet she still had no idea of what she was going to bake for dinner, she asked Sam for advice, and Sam half laughing answered her that if she baked apple candies, Gabriel would probably love her for the rest of his life.

So Becky went to the grocery store, bought two pounds of apples, several pounds of sugar and way too much vinegar, food coloring and sprinkles. She went back home and spent her whole afternoon baking, burning her fingers making homemade syrup, and having fun with the food coloring and the sprinkles, like a little girl, totally forgetting what she was anxious about in the first place.  

 

"Babe!” 

It was Sam voice who woked her up from her cooking gaze.

“I'm in the kitchen. Baking” Becky answered loudly for him to hear

“Your door was open.” 

“That because I knew you were coming.” She replied rolling her eyes, her back to Sam, getting a batch of apples out of her fridge. She always let her door open when she knew he was coming, and despite the fact that it seemed to annoy him every time, she had no intention to stop doing it.

“What's all that?” Sam asked looking at her kitchen island. 

“Candy apples. you said I should bake some, that Gabe like them …”

“Yeah, a couple, maybe 5 or 6. Not ... How many have you made?” 

“I stopped counting after I reach 20.” 

“You stopped counting after …” 

“It was so much fun. I was nervous, and I think I kinda went a bit overboard.” 

“Well, Gabe is gonna love you for sure now,”

“You really think so because I still have some …”

“Becky stop, he was gonna love you anyway, because you're amazing. You're a little clumsy and have an obsessive behavior toward certain things, but you're important to me.” Sam said before taking his face delicately between his hands and kissing her. “Now we better hide some before he got here because he will make himself sick trying to eat them all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed It. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunarxylop)


End file.
